Allena
by Nemon
Summary: Ou comment Lavi se mord les doigts d'avoir fait du chantage à Komui... Laven!


**Allena **

Komui, grand intendant fantastiquement cinglé et barjo, senti une sueur froide lui couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale tendit qu'il examinait le sourire sadique du rouquin en face de lui. Le chinois envisagea toute sorte d'idée pour se sortir de se guêpier et fuir le plus loin possible de l'archiviste avec son bien que le jeune exposait victorieusement dans les airs.

L'intendant fou aurait put user de son autorité si le jeune homme en face de lui obéissait à ses ordres, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas ; il aurait aussi put se jeter sur lui comme un homme des cavernes mais non seulement son hurlement raisonnerait dans toute la tour, et réveillerait tous les occupants, ce que Komui voulait justement éviter, mais en plus il serait battu à plate couture par le roux, qui, rappelons-le, est un exorciste et qui sait plutôt bien se battre.

Voyant le dilemme de son ainé, Lavi agita sournoisement le manuscrit sous le nez de son pseudo-supérieur qui lui envoya un regard des plus noirs en retour.

« C'est bon, » grogna le grand-frère poule. « T'as gagné. »

Faire reconnaître une défaite à l'intendant relevait de l'exploit, pourtant l'archiviste ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, préférant entamer directement les négociations. Le précieux livré de Komui bien en main, Lavi agrandi son sourire, une lueur de victoire s'allumant dans son œil vert.

« Et… ? »

Komui grimaça puis regarda avec un air désespéré l'otage du jeune homme.

« Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais rends le moi, » supplia l'intendant avec une moue misérable et la larme à l'œil.

Si c'était possible, le sourire de Lavi se serait encore agrandit.

« Le vieux panda ne sera pas là pendant une semaine, » commença le garçon en croisant les bras nonchalamment et mettant bien en vu le livret bleu. « Je veux une mission… »

Jusque là, ce n'était pas trop difficile, pensa l'intendant avec un soupire de soulagement.

« …avec Allen… »

Ça non plus, c'était lui qui attribuait les missions et les personnes y héritant.

« …en °°°°°. »

Ça, ça posait problème.

« Impossible ! » sursauta Komui, une lueur terrifiée dans le regard en imaginant ce que pourrait lui faire subir le maudit.

Lavi haussa juste un sourcille et fit mine de s'en aller…avec le précieux carnet.

« Non ! Attends ! » pria le chinois, prit de panique.

« Oui ? » fit d'un ton trop angélique l'archiviste roux pour que ce soit réel.

« D'accord ! Je le ferais… » pleura presque le pauvre intendant. « Je peux… ? »

« Quand la mission nous sera donnée, » assura le rouquin avec un air béat.

« Tu sais que… ? » commença avec une hésitation Komui.

« Je sais, » affirma fermement le plus jeune. « C'est interdit par nos lois. Mais on a qu'une vie, n'est pas ? Et puis, tu devrais être heureux : ça fait deux prétendants en moins pour ta sœur. »

L'intendant se mit à considérer l'offre. C'était sûr que de ce point de vue…il avait tout à gagner.

« Je vais le faire, » assura Komui plus déterminé que jamais.

« Parfait, » décréta Lavi avec un air satisfait. « Le vieux partira dans quatre jours. »

« Je trouverais quelque chose, » marmonna Komui déjà en train de bâtir un plan.

…

« Bon voyage ! » s'exclama le grand intendant en agitant ses bras comme un fou furieux.

« J'y vais, grand-frère, » rigola sa jeune sœur en faisait un petit geste de la main, ce qui fit redoublé d'effort Komui.

Kanda émit un sifflement agacé mais ne commenta pas.

Dès que son frère fut hors de vue, la chinoise se retourna enfin vers son coéquipier, l'air sérieux.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, » confia t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Kanda haussa les épaules, visiblement peu enclin à compatir. Mais surtout, il essayait lui aussi de refoulé une sensation de malaise qui essayait de s'imposer à lui depuis deux jours.

« Faisons vite, » pria la jeune exorciste, sachant que son ami l'écoutait.

…

Allen remercia chaleureusement Jerry qui lui fit son habituel clin d'œil avant de s'emparer du plateau chargé d'assiettes.

« Tu vas réussir à porter tout ça jusqu'à la table, Moyashi ? » demanda son ami roux en se glissant derrière lui.

Habitué aux lubies de son ainé, Allen ne répondit pas à la provocation. Sa principale occupation du moment était de remplir sa pense d'affamé.

« Pff, t'es pas drôle, » commenta avec une moue boudeuse le rouquin.

Allen sourit sadiquement mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Sans plus de préoccupation, il alla se poser à une table où il savait que son ami s'installerait aussi, après avoir reçu son menu. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard Lavi vint s'affaler en face de lui.

« Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux, » remarqua finalement Allen en observant le sourire rayonnant de son compagnon.

« Le vieux n'est pas là pour quelques jours et Komui nous a demander dans son bureau ! » renseigna le plus vieux.

Allen émit un petit rire, sachant que le Bookman attendait avec impatience une mission pour se déchainer.

Ils finirent bientôt leur repas et Lavi ouvrit la marche joyeusement jusqu'au bureau de leur supérieur.

« Quand même, tu devais vraiment t'ennuyer pour te comporter comme ça, » fit remarquer Allen.

Lavi ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire mais ne répondit pas.

Haussant un sourcil, Allen mit ses réflexions de côté pour répondre au salue de Thomas et d'autres Trouveurs. Il ne remarqua donc pas la lueur d'intérêt qui s'était mis à luire dans l'œil de son ami.

…

Quand Allen rentra dans le bureau de Komui, il eut la surprise de trouver Reever qui fusillait du regard son supérieur et Lavi, qui observait lui-même l'australien avec étonnement. Johny se dandinait sur un pied, derrière le chef de section, tenant anxieusement une valise d'exorciste.

Allen, désirant chasser la lourde ambiance, toussota un peu, faisant sursauter par la même occasion les scientifiques.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'enquit-il finalement, observant les visages devant lui.

« Rien, Allen-kun, » assura Komui avec un air neutre qui convainquit Allen que quelque chose se tramait.

« Rien !? » s'époumona tout de suite Reever en se retenant de se jeter sur son supérieur fou.

« Allen est un exorciste, certes, » soupira faiblement Komui. « Mais toutes les exorcistes sont en mission et Allen reste le plus- »

« Komui… » gronda sourdement le chef de section.

Allen remua, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais vu Reever aussi furieux et il semblerait que Johny non plus puisque ce dernier s'était sensiblement rapproché de la porte, près à fuir.

« Quel est la mission ? » demanda Lavi qui était sérieux pour une foi.

Toutefois, Allen jura avoir vu une lueur amusée traverser l'œil émeraude du roux.

« Une infiltration. Un chef religieux voudrait qu'on inspecte les alentours d'un couvent… »

Allen fronça les sourcils, n'osant imaginer la suite.

« Mais les sœurs et les habituées seront plus à l'aise…si c'était une fille qui enquête. »

Le jeune garçon fixa Komui un peu perdu. « Vous allez nous travestir ? » demanda t-il avec peur.

L'intendant toussota. « Juste toi. Lavi a de trop larges épaules et il a déjà mué… »

C'était comme si on lui faisait tomber un piano sur la tête. Ok : il n'avait pas mué mais il avait aussi des épaules ! Et une pomme d'Adam ! Et…il ne ressemblait PAS à une fille !

« J'ai demandé à Johny de te confectionner un ensemble. Essaye-le s'il te plait. »

Le plus jeune jeta un regard vide au scientifique qui lui tendit la valise et qui l'entraina dans une pièce attenante.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Allen put entendre les hurlements de rage de Reever qui sermonnait le pauvre intendant. Avec un sourire désabusé, il se recouvrit du vêtement, pataugeant parfois pour trouver la bonne ouverture à ses membres. Cependant, il dut mettre fin à sa tâche solitaire quand il s'aperçu qu'il y avait un corset qui se fermait dans le dos. Rouge d'embarra, il appela Johny qui ouvrit timidement la porte. Le scientifique sourit une excuse et lui fit le nœud tout en disant à l'exorciste des détails de la mission, plus pour palier à son gêne qu'autre chose.

« Tu es trooooop mignonne ! » s'exclama Lavi quand Allen et Johny sortirent de la pièce.

Le travesti lui offrit un regard agacé en retour.

« On dirait ma petite Lenalee… » pleurnicha l'intendant, les mains jointent devant lui.

Reever soupira mais confirma que l'ensemble allait à ravir à l'adolescent. Johny, encore une foi, se contenta d'énumérer des détails en prenant grand soin d'éviter son ami.

Allen grimaça et fit un tour sur lui-même. La robe noire suivit le mouvement en tournant à son tour, se soulevant un peu pour laisser entrapercevoir les genoux du jeune homme recouvert d'un collant blanc et de petite bottine avec un ruban.

« C'est ridicule, » pesta Allen. « Mais la robe est très jolie, merci Johny, » rajouta t-il précipitamment pour ne pas laisser penser au scientifique qu'il n'aimait pas son travail.

Ce dernier baragouina un merci avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

« Il ne manque que le denier élément, » fit Komui en s'approchant d'Allen avec une poudre beige dans la main.

L'adolescent regarda la chose avec méfiance mais comme Reever ne semblait pas alarmé par le produit de son patron, il se laissa faire. Après tout, le chef de section était le mieux placé pour reconnaître les excentricités de l'intendant et s'il ne bronchait pas, alors ce n'était pas dangereux. Allen eut cependant un petit doute quand Lavi siffla d'admiration quand Komui eut fini d'appliquer sa poudre sur le coté gauche de l'exorciste.

« Essaye de ne pas te frotter, » recommanda l'intendant en lui tendant une glace.

Allen ne put empêcher une exclamation surprise quand il remarqua la disparition de sa cicatrice.

« A moi ! A moi de rajouter un truc ! » cria Lavi en agitant ses bras d'un air surexcité.

Sans attendre de consentement, il se jeta sur le plus jeune et lui passa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« STRIQUEEEEEEE !! » termina t-il en serrant le pauvre maudit dans ses bras.

Komui émit un ricanement et retendit le miroir au garçon qui grimaça de plus belle en voyant que son pseudo ami lui avait appliqué du rouge à lèvre.

« Je suis sûr que Yu-chan fonderait aussi devant toi ! » continua le bookman avec un sourire de gamin sur les lèvres. « T'es trop choupie ! »

« Ça te vas vraiment bien, » soupira Reever.

Devant l'unanimité de sa tenue, Allen n'eut d'autre choix que de s'incliner. Après tout, il avait été clown avec mana. Soit, il sera une fille le temps de sa mission. Par contre, il allait vraiment se comporter comme tel, rien que pour en faire voir de belles à son traitre d'ami qui était apparemment déjà au courant de la mission.

« Très bien, puisque tout est au point, que dirais-tu d'y aller, _chéri_, » souffla Allen dans l'oreille de son ami qui le tenait encore fermement.

« Tu veux traverser le quartier général dans cette tenue ? » s'étonna Lavi.

« Autant s'entrainer à cette mascarade tout de suite, _amour_, » ricana Black Allen en mettant un chapeau avec un ruban et une fleur qui cachait partiellement ses cheveux.

Soudainement, l'archiviste se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en forçant Komui de travestir le maudit.

Il dut s'incliner et les deux exorcistes quittèrent le bureau pour se rendre dans les égouts. Lavi s'aperçut vite qu'Allen était _trop_ à l'aise dans son rôle, n'hésitant pas à distribuer des sourires aguicheurs aux hommes de la congrégation qui fusillaient d'un air jaloux l'archiviste dont Allen s'était emparé du bras droit, empêchant ainsi son ami de se défendre avec son maillet, ou lançant sans se cacher des bisous dans le vent, en direction de certains hommes particulièrement robustes.

« Allen… » frissonna le bookman après qu'un scientifique lui ait lancé un regard de pure haine.

« Allen_a_, _chéri_, je suis Allen_a_, » rappela avec un sourire d'ange le travesti en resserrant sa poigne sur le bras du jeune homme.

Jeune homme qui s'empêcha de couiner de peur.

« Si tu veux, » marmonna t-il. « Mais arrêtes, s'il te plait, je vais pas tarder à me faire rosser si tu continus… »

Allen_a _se tourna lentement vers son compagnon avec un immense sourire innocent qui donna sur le champ des sueurs froides au rouquin.

« C'est le but, _mon amour_, » déclara le jeune exorciste en enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de l'archiviste qui maudissait intérieurement d'avoir obligé Komui à faire ça. « Maintenant dépêches-toi, Thomas nous attend pour partir et je veux prendre le train normalement. Il ne serait pas correct de faire monter une jeune fille sur un train en marche, n'est-ce pas ? » susurra le travesti en se collant à l'exorciste roux et rouge. « A moins que tu veuilles me porter ? » continua t-il en soufflant dans l'oreille du roux.

« A-Allen ! » couina ce dernier, la peur au ventre.

« Allen_a_, _mon ange_, c'est Allen_a_, » rectifia avec un grand sourire Allen.

…

« Grand-frère, » appela Lenalee en entrant dans le bureau de l'intendant. « Je viens de voir passer Lavi avec une jeune fille. C'est une nouvelle recrue ? » demanda t-elle encore essoufflée : elle et Kanda s'était dépêchés de terminer leur mission et venaient à peine de rentrer.

Komui sentit son sourire béat devant sa sœur fondre comme neige au soleil.

« _Intendant…_ » souffla dangereusement Reever en se tournant vers son supérieur. « _Aucunes filles de disponible, hein ?_ »

« Je n'attendais pas Lenalee de si tôt, » essaya le malheureux chinois en se préparant à courir.

« Grand-frère ? » répéta Lenalee anxieusement.

Je vais laisse imaginer la fureur de Reever envers son supérieur…

…

_Voilà ! C'est une histoire créée pendant un TD de physique super barbant (faut dire, la prof est impossible à comprendre.) à partir d'une illustration que je n'ai pas encore fini. (Vous leurrez pas : c'est un dessin au crayon de mine et je ne pourrais pas le mettre de si tôt sur internet à cause de ce °°°°° de scanner !)_

_Bref, j'ai fait ça rapido mais j'espère que vous aimerez ! (et qu'il y a pas trop de faute d'orthographe) _

_PS : Mes OS sont un peu relié entre eux donc c'est normal que Reever se comporte comme ça. Après tout, Allen est sa petite fill- pardon son petit fils adoré, pas vrai ? ;D _

_PAS TAPER !!!!_

_Bref ^^, en espérèrent que vous aillez passé un bon moment (moi je me suis fendue la gueule pour l'écrire), que les perso ne sont pas trop OOC (Pitié ! j'__**abhorre **__les Marie-sues ! Et j'espère ne jamais en créer !) et comme pour mon autre OS : je les offre à mon loulou et ma petite lapine ! _

_Bon weekend ! _

_(Niark, niark ! le mien est super long ^^ (sauf que je dois bosser…JE VEUX DES VACANCES !!! c'est injuste !!))_


End file.
